caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bedlam
Bedlam One of the threats that Changelings must overcome is the other extreme to banality: madness. Vampires, werewolves, metahumans and even ordinary people can become insane as well and lose their willpower, discernment and self-preservation instincts. Malkavian vampires and the Silver Fang werewolves are both regarded as "cursed with crazy" for example. However, in CC, any type of character can fall into bedlam; the system and effects might vary a little however. Warning Signs of Bedlam in Changelings A character becomes at risk of falling into bedlam when at least some of the following criteria are met, espeically the first one. The more of these warning signs that are present, the more likely they are to fall into bedlam and need to make the following dice roll every game day they are played: Glamour pool vs. target = combined wp + banality. Should the character have just the first warning signs, they'll fall into bedlam at 3+ successes. Should the character have 3+ of the other warning signs as well, they'll fall into bedlam at 2 successes. Should the character have 6+ of the warning signs, they will fall into bedlam with only 1 success. *Your Glamour is higher than your combined Willpower & Banality. *You spend more weeks in a freehold than your banality rating without returning overnight to the real world. *You normally carry around/wear more than one faerie treasure or wonder. *You have more than one chimerical companion *You are a constant Ravager *You associate only with kithain, chimera and prodigals; you have no ordinary human friends. *You have no mundane job or other attachments like school, community organizations, the Internet *You are almost exclusively nocturnal *You drink, use drugs or have sex in an excessive way (think addition flaws) *You spend more than 3/4 of your waking time crafting art, novels, playing RPGs or other "creative" pursuits *You have no mortal family or have abandoned them *You have few to zero mundane possessions like a car, apartment, computer *You are in a state of unrequited love or deep grief for a love *You are exposed to someone in the 3rd Threshold of Bedlam First Bedlam Threshold: Blurred Perception When a kithain is at the threshold of Bedlam, the world begins to look a little strange. The Changeling loses a point of Willpower and picks up a Derrangement. In terms of roleplaying the beginning of bedlam, the character may start to hallucinate sights, sounds, smells. They could become paranoid, anxious, filled with dread and nightmares and begin to act impulsively or in ways alien to their nature. Treatment for Early Banality Exposure to banality is the best treatment for the earliest stage of bedlam. This might require resigning a court position and retreating to the human world for a time, disavowing all contact with the world of the kithain until they have balanced themselves. The Derrangement can be bought off with XP and willpower increased the same way. Normal banality-gaining rules can also be applied. Second Threshold: Loosing Marbles If/when a character fails their bedlam roll, they fall into the First Threshold of Bedlam. They do not need to make another check until post-recovery or if their Glamour ever becomes twice their willpower+banality or if thier Glamour exceeds their willpower+banality+humanity (whichever happens first). If they go into intermediate bedlam, they lose another permanant Willpoint and gain a second derrangement and their condition is much more serious and debilitating. The kithain has begun to loose touch with their mundane existence. Whenever meeting someone new or if startled, the character must make pass willpower test (dif 6) or let the Fae seeming slip visible. The Changeling will not realize this has happened until someone points it out; the Mists do still apply. In addition, the character begins to view the Dreaming as the only normal and "real" state of their existence. To notice anything happening in the mundane world, they need to successfully roll perception+alertness. Recovery from Intermediate Banality The character must first voluntarily gain one or more Banality Traits, thus increasing their ties to mundane reality. Called Banality Therapy, it is often unpleasant and must be combined with the effective use of magical healing via the Primal art. Permanant Bedlam: The Maws of Madness The final threshold of Bedlam is achieved if/when a character's Glamour becomes twice their willpower+banality+humanity. No roll is required, this just happens automatically. They gain the trait Taint of Corruption if they didn't already have it plus a third derrangment and they can no longer buy willpower or humanity with XP. They are likely to infect other kithain who have prolonged contact with them with First-threshold bedlam and may birth a brood of nervosa who will work to protect their maker who will lose 1 dot of willpower, banality and/or humanity a day until they are at "0" and then cease to be.